Corazón de Ladrón
by black wolf-kot
Summary: En un reino que sufre las injurias de un rey corrupto y desalmado, un ladronsuelo será capaz de robarse el más presiado de los tesoros para su magestad, el corazón del joven principe. ON HOLD. En espera.


Corazón de Ladrón

**Corazón de Ladrón **

**DISCLAMER:** Beyblade no me pertenece bla bla bla… ni sus personajes, ni hago este fic con animo de lucro bla bla bla…

**NOTA**: Intentare hacer algo nuevo, nueva pareja para que vean que no solo gusto del kaixrei, hay otras parejas lindas, espero que con este fic me vaya mejor y no tenga complicaciones.

AL FIC:

·············································································································································

Les puedo comentar una cosa, realmente es muy aburrido estar todo el día sentado en un trono sin hacer absolutamente ¡nada! Lo sé por que es lo que hago a diario, verán yo soy un príncipe, si oyeron bien, un príncipe, mi padre se encarga de gobernar su reino con mano firme y yo como su hijo debo aprender para cuando llegue mi momento de reinar; pero la verdad en lo que eso sucede, no hago nada, solo veo como llegan campesinos y salen campesinos, entran problemas y salen soluciones, si es que se les puede llamar así. Resolver la mayoría de las situaciones con solo dar mas tierraso unas cuantas monedas de oro no es la manera más correcta para resolver problemas pero al parecer a papá le funciona.

Con respecto a mi aburrimiento, es el motivo por el cual me escapé del palacio, nunca eh estado fuera por más de unas horas, estoy más que seguro de que mi padre no conoce el pueblo y mucho menos a su gente. Mientras paseo por las calles observo niños jugar, personas en sus respectivos negocios, mujeres con niños pequeños en brazos, entre otras cosas.

"¡OYE TU! Que crees que haces niño!" grita un hombre cerca de mi, mientras en su mano tiene agarrado fuertemente a un niño desarreglado, que vestía harapos.

"Suéltame viejo, solo tome uno, ¡no te hará falta!" como no se a que se refiere miro más fijamente y logro ver que el chico tomo un pan de la estantería del negocio del hombre.

"¡Te voy a enseñar a respetar niño!" dijo el panadero alzando su brazo con intensiones de golpear al pequeño.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera moverme veo como una mano detiene la del hombre, este se queda estático al reconocer al que lo detuvo. El chico, por que ahora que puedo verlo es un chico el que salvó al niño, le dio unas cuantas monedas al hombre para luego decir…

"Es por el pan que te robo, pero no vuelvas a levantarle la mano a otro niño ¡me entendiste!" su expresión es seria pero se ve tranquilo al mismo tiempo.

"Por supuesto Señor, nunca más" luego de esto el hombre volvió a su negocio.

El chico debe tener unos 16 años, dos menos que yo, su cabello es color negro noche recogido en una coleta y tiene dos flecos formados gracias a la banda roja que lleva en la frente, su cabello combina a la perfección con sus ojos dorados. Tiene una camiseta negra con un dragón rojo y unos pantalones negros holgados. Me parece una persona atrayente, la manera en como defendió al pequeño fue interesante, le tienen mucho respeto para ser solo un chico.

"Rei-sama muchísimas gracias" dijo entusiasmado el pequeño y gracias a eso pude conocer el nombre del chico.

"No te preocupes ochibi-chan el no te volverá a levantar la mano" el chico, Rei, se arrodilló a la altura del niño y le revolvió los cabellos mientras sonreía cariñosamente.

"Cuando sea grande quiero ser como usted Rei-sama" esto desconcertó al mayor, me pregunto por que…

Rei simplemente se levantó sonriendo, aunque su sonrisa era diferente, agradable, enigmática, misteriosa, seductora, simplemente perfecta; luego siguió su camino, por donde pasaba todos lo saludaban gustosos, mostrando respeto y cordialidad.

"BUSQUEN POR AQUÍ" puedo escuchar a los guardias reales avanzar por las calles armando alboroto a su paso. Vuelvo mi vista a donde estaba el lindo pelinegro pero ya no está, es sorprendente, solo lo deje de ver dos segundos y parece que se esfumó.

Trato de encontrar la forma de huir de mis perseguidores pero parece imposible estoy más que rodeado, esto es tan tedioso, me han arrastrado de nuevo al palacio y estoy seguro de que en las próximas dos horas moriré de aburrimiento mientras mi padre, el Señor 'oh-todos-alábenme-porque-soy-superior' me da la reprimenda del siglo.

Como por arte de magia eh acertado en mis conclusiones y si recibí aquel regaño y fue muy pero muy educativo, si como no, después de la primera hora solo escuchaba: no debiste… es peligroso…la gente…vagabundos, entre otras cosas. Unos momentos luego de mi regaño entre en la sala mi primo, Kai, tiene la misma edad del chico del pueblo pero el es frío y sonríe muy poco.

"¿Tío que es todo este alboroto? Escucho las voces hasta mi habitación" dijo el recién llegado

"Sobrino no te preocupes solo le daba una reprimenda a tu primo, al muy listo se le ocurrió ir al pueblo ¡a vagar!" dijo con furia mi padre.

"¿Qué tiene eso de malo tío? Mi padre me deja salir a ver nuestro reino algunas veces y…" antes de que Kai pudiera seguir, mi padre lo interrumpió comenzando a explicar de nuevo las razones por las que uno no debe mezclarse entre la gente del pueblo, bueno al menos no estaré solo escuchando, lo siento por ti primito pero ya te toca aguantártelo…

·············································································································································

Han pasado algunas semanas desde que me di una escapadita para ir al pueblo, mi vida volvió a ser la misma de siempre, aburrida, monótona, mmm…más que todo aburrida, sigo en mis cavilaciones sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo mientras que mi padre hace…cosas de reyes supongo. De repente al salón real entra uno de los guardias reales, se ve muy agitado como si viniera corriendo desde la entrada.

"Señor…Señor…excelentes noticias las que le tengo, etto… bueno hay…una parte mala y otra muy buena" dijo el hombre llegando ante nosotros.

"A ver, pues habla de una buena vez hombre" exigió mi padre con desesperación.

"Señor la mala noticia es que muchos de los hombres de la guardia real están heridos por la reciente batalla acontecida en la plaza del reino…"dijo algo asustado por la reacción que pudiera tener mi padre con el.

"Y bien… ¿cual es la buena?" pregunte desesperado.

"Eh de tener el honor de informarle que hemos atrapado al famoso _'Shadow' _y que ahora mismo lo están trasladando hasta aquí" dijo el hombre sonriendo.

"Eso es esplendido, ese maldito por fin fue apresado, no volverá a robarme más de mi preciosa fortuna"

"Padre, ¿quién es Shadow?" pregunté dudoso, nunca oí hablar de el.

"Es un sucio y maldito ladrón hijo, en los últimos 2 años se ha dedicado a robarnos la fortuna del castillo y al parecer se la gasta resolviendo los problemas del pueblo por si mismo, pero no es más que una asquerosa rata callejera" dijo con furia el rey.

"Y acaso ¿no saben de quién se trata?"

"No, siempre viste de negro camuflándose entre las sombras y lleva un antifaz que solo nos permite ver sus ojos dorados y afilados como los de un felino"

Luego de que mi padre dijera todo aquello que detestaba del desagradable ladrón, el guardia se retiró para luego entrar de nuevo pero seguido de otros dos, que entre ellos arrastraban al famoso Shadow, que tenia las manos atadas a la espalda y se removía inquieto para soltarse, con la cabeza mirando el piso, lo que no dejaba ver su rostro.

"Así que al fin nos conocemos animal rastrero" expresó mi padre tomando fuertemente el rostro del ladrón para que este lo viera y ambos nos sorprendimos con el resultado…

"¡Pero que broma es ésta! Es solo un niño, no debe tener ni 15 años" eso no es lo peor, el temido ladrón, la rata callejera, la asquerosa criatura es Rei, el chico amable que vi en el pueblo, mi padre debe tener razón debe ser una absurda broma.

"No te lo esperabas ¿o si anciano? El gran ladrón que tanto odia y que te ha robado de tu fortuna es un chiquillo de 16 años" respondió para mi sorpresa Rei de forma altanera.

"Dirígete a mí con respeto repugnante gato (1)" dicho esto el monarca le propino una fuerte bofetada al chico que logró romperle el labio inferior, ante mi atónita mirada.

"Se perfectamente que castigo darte" expreso su Majestad sonriendo sádicamente "Llévenlo a que lo azoten hasta que pierda la conciencia y luego enciérrenlo"

En ese instante mi mente procesaba todo aquello que acaba de acontecer, aparece el ser que para mi era un héroe pueblerino, resultando ser un ladrón bastardo; aun así siento una gran opresión en mi pecho al saber su cruel castigo.

·······················································································································································

En toda esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, le parecía escuchar los gritos de dolor de aquel chico en cada azote, su mente lo carcomía pensando en lo cruel de aquel castigo, en lo mal que el pobre chico lo debía estar pasando en aquella sucia celda y sin un solo vendaje, sentía que debía hacer algo, por aquel que ayudaba al pueblo, solo como una forma de demostrar que el seria hasta mejor rey que su padre, el si se preocuparía por su pueblo desde niños hasta ancianos y Rei, seria el primer beneficiado.

Baje rápidamente la escaleras y a pesar de ser muy noche y no poder ver por donde iba, no tuve problemas para encontrar las calabozos para los prisioneros. Llevaba en mis manos unas cuantas vendas y antisépticos para sus heridas, entre en la celda número 00 (2), es extraño mi padre nunca había usado esta celda antes, Rei es el primero en ocuparla; lo que logre ver al entrar era el cuerpo del chico sentado en el suelo, amarrado con gruesos grilletes en sus muñecas a la pared de fondo; no llevaba puesta su negra camiseta china por lo que podía ver los estigmas del castigo en todo su desnudo y bien formado pecho, tenia la cabeza agachada por lo que supongo que está dormido.

"¿Y a que debo la visita del joven príncipe en mi humilde…calabozo?" me pregunta aun sin mirarme, lo que me demuestra que no estaba errado en mis suposiciones.

"Vengo a curar tus heridas, por que dudo que tu puedas solo" le digo con altivez, luego me acerco a el y con un poco de antiséptico limpio las heridas de su torso, veo en su rostro una ligera molestia, debe de arderle la herida. Después de limpiar todas las heridas y vendarlas bien, me quedo observándole, es muy lindo tal como un gatito.

"No pareces ser como tu padre" me sorprende rompiendo el silencio que se había formado

"No comparto sus ideales ni sus formas de mandato" le digo serenamente "Y tu solo lo haces enojar, la verdad me divierte saber que hay alguien capas de enfrentar a un ser corrupto como lo es el"

"Me agradas" responde el

"Ya es tarde, me tengo que ir, pero volveré a visitarte mañana a esta hora" y sin mas que decir salgo de la celda y me voy a mi habitación sin dejar de pensar en mi nuevo 'amigo'.

·······················································································································································

gato: además de por la apariencia, la palabra gato también toma el significado de ladrón.

rei: cero, por lo que es irónico el número de su celda.


End file.
